<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Cigarettes and Cheap Soap by RoseIsRelatable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639563">Like Cigarettes and Cheap Soap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsRelatable/pseuds/RoseIsRelatable'>RoseIsRelatable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Key [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fling - Freeform, M/M, No Romance, Rose's WeUs universe, predebut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsRelatable/pseuds/RoseIsRelatable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's totally normal to feel some sexual tension when you're around someone a lot. And that's all Hwanwoong and Dongmyeong's summer fling was: breaking the tension.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Dongmyeong/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Key [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of the same universe as my other works, but again, this works as a stand-alone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Son Dongmyeong watched his tiny friend, now the main dancer for RBW Boys, as the young man essentially humped the wood floor of the large practice room. Dongmyeong's arms involuntarily curled up to his chest and he clutched his fists up by his shoulders, shuddering from the awkwardness of the situation. He should have just hung out at the dorm and watched the Avengers with his bandmates, but no. Lee Keonhee, the excitable beanpole, nearly busted the door down that morning when he showed up to insist on kidnapping Dongmyeong against the younger's will so they could learn the choreo for Taemin's <em>Move</em> from the exceedingly talented floor-humper who was now making Dongmyeong's life awkward. Because they weren't learning <em>Move</em>. The fans in the comments asked for something else instead and Yeo Hwanwoong, being the people-pleaser he was, obliged. He was teaching Keonhee and Dongmyeong, as well as all the fans in the livestream, an overly sexy dance he learned as a student at SOPA. For some reason, that choreography included twerking his ass and humping the floorboards, and Dongmyeong simply could <em>not</em>.</p><p>Keonhee was faring considerably better. He was more focused on learning the choreography than on blushing and whining and, frankly, gay panicking. Dongmyeong tried, but when he felt Hwanwoong's hand on his ass, he tapped out. "I can't do it, hyung!" he squealed. "I'll be your cameraman. Show us how it's done." He picked up the tripod that held Hwanwoong's phone and started filming him like it was a music show.</p><p>"There was more to it than that," Hwanwoong panted when he finished. "That's what I remember though. Okay, I hope everyone enjoyed that! Um, let's say goodbye now." The trio signed off and Hwanwoong pocketed his phone before folding the tripod and setting it in the corner of the room. "Good job, honestly," he said. "High five!" He raised his hand and all nearly six feet of Keonhee shook with laughter.</p><p>"You call that a high five?" he teased, but still made contact with his friend's small hand.</p><p>"High five, Dongmyeong-ah!" Hwanwoong said. "I appreciate you hanging out and trying, even though it wasn't what you expected it to be. I'm also sorry about that." Dongmyeong smiled and lifted his hand as high above his head as he could. Hwanwoong lifted onto his tiptoes. "You're barely any taller than me, come on." The front of his body pressed into Dongmyeong as he reached, finally tapping Dongmyeong's hand with his. Noticing how close they were, Hwanwoong booped Dongmyeong's nose with his own. "You seemed really awkward. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."</p><p>"It's nothing," Dongmyeong muttered. His hyung dropped back down on the soles of his feet and threw his arms around Dongmyeong's neck.</p><p>"Good!" said Hwanwoong as he squeezed. "What are your plans for the day? I wanted to grab a smoothie and watch a movie at the dorm, if you're interested."</p><p>Did Dongmyeong want to spend more time with Hwanwoong or hang out with his band? Hwanwoong, Gunmin, and Keonhee were always so busy training, Dongmyeong had hardly seen them at all since Produce 101. And there was talk of RBW Boys getting another member very soon, so who knew when he'd get the chance again. "That sounds like fun," Dongmyeong agreed, locking his arms around Hwanwoong's narrow waist.</p><p>"Perfect!" Hwanwoong enthused. He planted a loud kiss on Dongmyeong's cheek, and Dongmyeong recoiled and groaned. "No, Dongmyeong-ah. Let me love you." Hwanwoong's grip tightened and he kissed Dongmyeong again. "You're so funny. Let's go!" He let go of Dongmyeong's neck and dragged him out of the practice room.</p><p>The weather outside was overcast and cool. The pair stopped into the company café for strawberry smoothies before retreating to the warmth of the RBW Boys dorm. "I hope they change your team name before you guys debut," Dongmyeong said, slipping his shoes off at the door.</p><p>"Why?" Hwanwoong laughed. "You don't love it?"</p><p>"It's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in all my life," Dongmyeong deadpanned. Hwanwoong laughed harder. "No jokes here. If you debut as RBW Boys, no one will take you seriously."</p><p>"I'm sure we'll get a different name," Hwanwoong said. He slurped some of his smoothie through his straw. "You probably will too. I don't think they're keeping MAS."</p><p>"But… but we're MAS," Dongmyeong said, pouting. "How can they change our name? We've been MAS for so long."</p><p>"They own you now," Hwanwoong said as he flopped down on the sofa and grabbed the TV remote. He patted the spot next to himself. "They can make you take a stagename if they want to. Or make Giwook and Hyungu abandon theirs." Dongmyeong sat down, curling his legs and letting his feet rest by his hip, leaning towards Hwanwoong. "I don't think that will happen. Don't worry about it. Is there anything you want to watch? Or should I pick?"</p><p>"You can pick," Dongmyeong mumbled. His decent mood had been somewhat soured. </p><p>Hwanwoong picked something in English, turning on Korean subtitles. "You're learning English, right?" He asked as the opening credits began. "The better you are, the more overseas promotion you can do, you know. I would love to be on American television one day."</p><p>"Like BTS?" Dongmyeong asked.</p><p>"I'll be better than BTS," Hwanwoong said. He looked over at Dongmyeong. "You're cute. Your eyes are pretty."</p><p>"S-so?" Dongmyeong stuttered. </p><p>Hwanwoong shrugged and leaned over. "You're not going to recoil and squirm?" he asked, lifting one well-sculpted eyebrow. He smirked. "You're weird, Son Dongmyeong. I can't get a read on you. Are you gay?" Hwanwoong crept closer. Dongmyeong could smell Hwanwoong's sweat mixing with whatever body spray he used. He moved closer still. Now Dongmyeong could feel Hwanwoong's breath on his lips. "Can I ask you something weird?" Dongmyeong made a noise, something between a squeak and an affirmative answer, and Hwanwoong asked, "Have you ever kissed a guy?"</p><p>Before Dongmyeong could answer, Hwanwoong's plump lips were pressing against his. Dongmyeong gasped and pulled away. "What about…" he breathed. "Where's… where are your hyungs?"</p><p>"Does it matter? I like you." Hwanwoong pressed another kiss to Dongmyeong's mouth. Dongmyeong kissed back feverishly, nipping at the older boy's lips. Hwanwoong lazily draped his arms around the back of Dongmyeong's neck and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between Dongmyeong's perfect teeth and letting out a satisfied growl.</p><p>"I-I have to go," Dongmyeong insisted, pulling back and standing up from the sofa. He put his shoes on and opened the door of the dorm. "We should talk about this. Not right now though."</p><p>Dongmyeong escaped across the hall, letting the door click shut behind him. Hwanwoong watched him go, touching his fingertips to his lips. Maybe that was too fast?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hwanwoong dragged Dongmyeong into a deep alleyway. "Keep quiet, about this," he commanded, pulling a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pocket. Dongmyeong's eyes widened. "I don't smoke," Hwanwoong said as he stuck a cigarette between his lips. He lit it, and inhaled, closing his eyes and holding his breath. He opened his eyes and locked them with Dongmyeong's. "This is so stressful." Every word came out in a puff of grey smoke. Hwanwoong offered the smoldering cigarette to his younger friend. Dongmyeong eyed it warily as if it may bite. "Take it. You're in a rock band."</p><p>Dongmyeong took the cigarette between his thumb and index finger. "You're wasting money on these," he scolded. Hwanwoong tilted his head and mimed taking a drag off a cigarette. "No, no," Dongmyeong said. "I'm not smoking this!"</p><p>"Dongmyeong-ah, you are the most uptight person sometimes," Hwanwoong sighed. "Never been curious?" He snatched his cigarette back and took a long drag. "Do you know how hard this is?" Hwanwoong leaned against the brick wall of a building on one side of the alley. "I dance for hours every day. I have blisters on my feet. My toes are bleeding. I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday." </p><p>"Do you have epsom salt?" Dongmyeong asked. Hwanwoong exhaled another long plume and nodded. "Soak your feet in epsom salt. It helps with the pain." He hesitated, then reached out. "Give me that." Hwanwoong passed his cigarette back to Dongmyeong, who brought it to his mouth and sucked. His lungs burned immediately and he ripped the cigarette out of his mouth, doubling over and coughing violently. "How do you do this?" he wheezed, looking at the blurry shape of Hwanwoong through watery eyes. "It doesn't even taste good."</p><p>Hwanwoong reclaimed his cigarette and tapped the ash onto the ground before returning it to his mouth. "We kind of just indirectly kissed," he said, ignoring Dongmyeong's question. </p><p>"We kind of literally kissed a few days ago," Dongmyeong croaked. His throat felt dry. </p><p>"True," Hwanwoong agreed. "Do you want to keep doing that? Because I liked it. I say we should keep doing that." He took a final drag of the cigarette, crushing it under his shoe before blowing smoke up towards the sky. "Kiss me, Dongmyeong-ah." Dongmyeong felt a shiver of excitement ripple through him as Hwanwoong approached. He put his hands on the younger's shoulders and stared at his mouth, licking his lips. "Unless you don't want to?"</p><p>Dongmyeong leaned down to lay his lips on Hwanwoong's. Hwanwoong pulled him closer, pressing their hips together, nipping hungrily at Dongmyeong. "Hyung," Dongmyeong gasped, pulling away. "We're outside."</p><p>"We can go inside." Hwanwoong shrugged and broke eye contact. "I could suck your dick. Then we'd both try something new in our mouths today."</p><p>"Are you joking?" Dongmyeong choked. Hwanwoong let go of him and laughed. "Do you really like me?"</p><p>"I do," Hwanwoong said. "I liked you when I met you. Thought you were pretty. I still think you're pretty." He took out his cigarettes again, turning the pack over and over in his hands, like a nervous fidget. "So, do you want to go fool around? No strings attached." Hwanwoong approached again and tugged at the collar of Dongmyeong's t-shirt. "You don't have to be my boyfriend," he muttered, bringing his lips close to Dongmyeong's again. "Maybe I just want a taste."</p><p>Dongmyeong shivered again, despite the warm, clear weather that day, and followed Hwanwoong back to the dorms.</p><hr/><p>Hwanwoong pulled Dongmyeong to the floor of the dorm's tiny living room. He'd checked the doors when they got in. The place was empty of his hyungs. They were alone. Dongmyeong attacked Hwanwoong's narrow neck, sucking and biting at the pale skin, leaving little red marks in his wake. The smaller boy gasped and shuddered, pulling his attacker on top of him, wrapping his legs around the younger boy's waist. Dongmyeong licked Hwanwoong's collarbone, coaxing a moan from deep in Hwanwoong's belly. Hwanwoong unfastened Dongmyeong's belt and forced his hand inside Dongmyeong's shorts, quickly finding the hard, slightly leaking cock he was looking for. It was Dongmyeong's turn to gasp as Hwanwoong began to slowly stimulate him. </p><p>Having had enough of contorting his arm to reach his prize, Hwanwoong pushed Dongmyeong's shorts down to where his knees rested on the floor, letting his erection spring free. "Yours is attractive," he flirted, wrapping his hand around the shaft. "You, um, have a little more girth than I expected." Blushing, Hwanwoong pushed Dongmyeong back against the sofa and rose up on his knees to press a hard kiss on swollen lips, crushing them beneath his own as he continued massaging Dongmyeong's throbbing member at an agonizingly slow pace. Pulling back from the kiss he whispered, "Teach me how to get you off." </p><p>Hwanwoong gripped Dongmyeong's narrow hips as he brought his mouth to Dongmyeong's shaft. He started by dragging his tongue from base to tip. Dongmyeong made no complaint, so he kept going, flicking his tongue against the tip of Dongmyeong's cock, which was leaking a fairly steady stream of precum. Dongmyeong moaned and tangled his fingers in Hwanwoong's short brown hair. He was fairly new to this. A boy on Dongmyeong's high school soccer team blew him once, a few years before. He wasn't sure what to do with Hwanwoong sucking him off.</p><p>Dongmyeong relaxed back against the sofa as Hwanwoong took his cock deeper, closer to the back of his throat. He nearly gagged before bobbing back up, sucking and grazing Dongmyeong's cock softly with his teeth. Dongmyeong gasped. "What the fuck was that?" he whimpered.</p><p>Hwanwoong lifted his head and looked at the younger boy. "No teeth?" he asked.</p><p>"I… I'm not sure," Dongmyeong stammered. "Do it again."  Hwanwoong obeyed and Dongmyeong hissed. "No, definitely keep doing that." He could feel Hwanwoong's cute giggle as the dancer dipped low again, trying hard to ignore his gag reflex. His neck and jaw were getting sore, so he sped up and sucked a little harder for a bit. Dongmyeong's moans grew louder and more frequent, so Hwanwoong lifted his head to give his jaw a break. He replaced his mouth with his hand, working at Dongmyeong's sensitive tip. Dongmyeong threw his head back, begging him not to stop. When he warned Hwanwoong that he was about to climax, Hwanwoong wrapped his mouth around Dongmyeong again. </p><p>Hot, salty cum splashed into Hwanwoong's mouth, hitting him in the back of the throat. He lifted his head and swallowed, grimacing. "Okay, maybe not doing that last part ever again," he mumbled. Dongmyeong couldn't help but laugh. "Do me now?"</p><p>"Mhm," Dongmyeong agreed. He pulled his shorts back up and fastened them before reaching between Hwanwoong's legs. </p><p>Just then, the dorm's front door opened. Dongmyeong and Hwanwoong broke apart instantly, both looking to Gunmin and Keonhee, who were both dragging in groceries. "Tickle fight?" Keonhee asked, staring at the two on the floor.</p><p>"Yes?" Hwanwoong replied. He slowed his breathing and tried to get his libido back under control before standing up. "I'll help you guys with the groceries. Dongmyeong-ah, see you another time? You… still have to get me back."</p><p>"Sounds good," Dongmyeong agreed, standing quickly and scurrying out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dongmyeong's fingertips dug into Hwanwoong's narrow hips while he tongued the dancer's shaft, drawing whiny moans from deep in Hwanwoong's chest. Dongmyeong had started at the tip, but Hwanwoong begged him to tease him where he was less sensitive. Trouble is, it seemed like Hwanwoong's entire little body was hypersensitive to touch. He had stopped Dongmyeong multiple times already, only to steal a few kisses and ask him to keep blowing him. Dongmyeong decided to stop listening to Hwanwoong's requests. He hummed against Hwanwoong's erection and the older boy whimpered, gripping the bedsheets beneath him, crinkling them in his fists. "Dongmyeong-ah!" The suffix drew itself out into a long moan. Dongmyeong pressed his lips to the tip of Hwanwoong's cock, then split them and took the entire length into his mouth. Careful not to suck too hard, he bobbed his head and fondled Hwanwoong's balls until the dancer came loudly, spilling onto Dongmyeong's tongue. The younger made a show of swallowing, opening his mouth wide to show that it was empty. Hwanwoong wasn't paying attention to the boast. He'd thrown his head back and squeezed his eyes shut when the orgasm hit him, and now sat back against the pillow behind his back, eyes gently closed in bliss.</p><p>Dongmyeong got up from the floor and straddled his… boyfriend? FWB? "Hyung," he cooed, running his fingers through Hwanwoong's soft brown locks. "How'd I do? Not bad for a first time, huh?" Hwanwoong hummed in response. As Dongmyeong leaned in for a kiss, Hwanwoong pulled back to keep his lips out of reach. "Why?" Dongmyeong asked.</p><p>"I'm not kissing you when you just had my dick in your mouth!" Hwanwoong spat. Dongmyeong pouted. "Shouldn't you be leaving anyway? Did you even tell your members where you were going?"</p><p>"I didn't tell them the truth of where I was going," Dongmyeong shrugged. "I said I was going for a walk."</p><p>"Then go for a walk."</p><p>"You sound tense," Dongmyeong whispered. "Did I not do a very good job?"</p><p>"I'm going out for cigarettes." Hwanwoong gently, but firmly, pushed Dongmyeong's hips to the side, forcing the younger out of his lap. He stood, pulled his shorts back up to his waist, and cinched the drawstring. "Are you coming with me?"</p><p>"Can I?" Dongmyeong asked, staring at Hwanwoong like a lost puppy.</p><p>"If you hurry up. I'm leaving as soon as I get my shoes on."</p><p>Hwanwoong strode towards the convenience store with Dongmyeong scurrying along behind him, wondering how the younger boy expected to manage life on his own when he spent half of it following others around like a puppy. He knew Dongmyeong had a twin brother. Maybe they would end up living together, at least for a while. Dongmyeong and his brother, Dong… Ju? Hwanwoong thought it was Dongju. Maybe they'd enlist together when the time came, find an apartment afterward, and stick together like glue until one of them married. Obviously it wouldn't be Dongmyeong. Not unless the laws changed. But then, Hwanwoong didn't know Dongju. Maybe he was just as gay.</p><p>Hwanwoong adjusted the dust mask on his face and pulled his black baseball cap low over his eyes as they entered the convenience store. His head was aching. He'd intended to quit smoking, preserve his lungs so he could dance for the rest of his life. It was easier said than done. Truth be told, he wished he had never picked up the habit in the first place, but here he was, buying cigarettes again. At a price of 4500 won, they were too cheap, too easy to get his hands on. It would be easier to quit if someone would snatch them out of his grip.</p><p>Dongmyeong wandered off down an aisle of snacks. He'd never lose his chubby baby cheeks if he kept stuffing himself with Pepero and Choco Pies, which, incidentally, are exactly what he picked out and brought to the cash register. "Grab me a Coke?" Hwanwoong requested as Dongmyeong sidled up next to him. "I'll buy for you if you do." He quickly counted the cash in his pocket and turned around to Hwanwoong's retreating back. "Get one for yourself too," he called. It would take all the money Hwanwoong had on his person, but he was feeling bad and wanted to make up for snapping at the boy in the bedroom. He turned back to face the cashier. "And a pack of cigarettes as well," he said, pointing specifically at the ones with the lowest nicotine content. "The blue ones."</p><p>Dongmyeong returned with two bottles of Coca-Cola and Hwanwoong paid for their purchases, leaving him with only a few coins. They walked back to their dorm, Dongmyeong carrying the bag of snacks and drinks while Hwanwoong swiftly drew a cigarette out of the pack, pulled his mask down below his chin, and placed his vise between his lips. He struck a match and lit the end of the cigarette, dragging smoke into his lungs. Dongmyeong reached over, gesturing towards the almost-full pack, and Hwanwoong held it out for him to take one whole cigarette for himself. "You really shouldn't start," Hwanwoong said, though he handed over a match anyway. "Your voice is too pretty and it's too hard to quit. I wish I never pushed you to try it."</p><p>Dongmyeong lit his cigarette, took a drag, and coughed. "It's not so bad though, right?" he rasped. "I'll just stop when you do."</p><p>"I've been trying!" Hwanwoong snapped. He bristled, sucked in another lungful of smoke, and chilled out. "Why do you want to be around me all the time? Why do you do everything I do?"</p><p>"You're talented," Dongmyeong replied. He held his cigarette between his thumb and index finger, like a pencil, not casually in the V of his index and middle finger, like Hwanwoong did. "I admire you. And you're handsome and I like you. Even if you are ungrateful when you get sucked off."</p><p>"Should I be grateful?"</p><p>"It would be nice."</p><p>The pair stopped at the intersection outside the dorm building, waiting for traffic to let up so they could cross. "Thank you for sucking my dick," Hwanwoong shrugged. "Feel better now?"</p><p>"I do," Dongmyeong confirmed. "I have a stupid question."</p><p>"There are no stupid questions. Only stupid people." The words tumbled out of his mouth before Hwanwoong could stop them. He plugged his lips with his cigarette again. Dongmyeong giggled.</p><p>"Are we dating?"</p><p>"No."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hwanwoong is my ONEUS bias, so I totally didn't want to make him an asshole, but here we are.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dongmyeong's lips were wrapped around Hwanwoong's cock, the older boy's fingers tangled in his hair and pushing him to take it deeper, when Gunmin entered the small bedroom. "Hwanwoong-ah," he called. "Do you have any - oh my god!" Gunmin shielded his eyes, face flushing bright red. He took a few steps backward, collided with the wall, and finally turned his back on the pair.</p><p>"Hyung!" Hwanwoong whined. "Get out, now!"</p><p>"Sorry!" Gunmin shrieked. "I'm sorry! I didn't know this was what you guys did when you brought Dongmyeong in here!"</p><p>"What did you think we did?" Hwanwoong had pulled Dongmyeong up and covered his own lap with a blanket. Dongmyeong was so mortified, he buried his face in his hands and tried to pretend he was anywhere else. Hwanwoong laid a comforting hand on Dongmyeong's shoulder.</p><p>Gunmin was still facing the wall of the bedroom, refusing to make eye contact with either of the men in the bunk. "I don't know," he groaned. "Computer games? I'm so sorry. I swear I'll never enter a room without knocking, ever again."</p><p>Gunmin slipped out, shutting the door hard behind him. Hwanwoong growled when he heard his hyungs' voices through the wall. He had no doubt Gunmin was reporting what he'd seen to Keonhee. "And I was so close, too," he hissed. "I don't think I'll get my boner back, Dongmyeong-ah." A stifled whine issued from behind Dongmyeong's hands. "Are you okay?" Hwanwoong squeezed Dongmyeong's shoulder and Dongmyeong shook his head.</p><p>"I need to go, hyung," he whispered. "I want to go home. I've never been so embarrassed before in my life."</p><p>"I'll walk you," Hwanwoong said. Dongmyeong lifted his head and stared dumbfounded at Hwanwoong. "Yeah, I know it's just across the hall. But won't you feel better if you don't have to do a walk of shame in front of my members, alone? I'll drop you at your door and head out for a cigarette."</p><p>"You'll ruin your lung capacity," Dongmyeong grumbled. "You won't be able to sing, or dance, or rap. And then what will you do?"</p><p>"Act, probably," Hwanwoong snorted. He made himself decent, swiped the fresh book of matches and the half-empty pack of cigarettes from the table by the bunks, and stuffed them in the pocket of his shorts. "Don't worry about me. I'm quitting anyway." Dongmyeong gave a skeptical glance. "I mean it. This is my last pack."</p><p>"Good," Dongmyeong whispered. He could feel his blush finally starting to cool. "Then you'll just smell like your cheap soap."</p><p>"Excuse me for not spending 15,000 won every time I buy body wash," Hwanwoong laughed. "You have expensive taste, Dongmyeong-ah. I hope being a rockstar works out for you, so you can afford it." They stood up, Dongmyeong wobbling a bit as the blood that had rushed to his face started going back where it belonged. Hwanwoong wrapped his arms around Dongmyeong's shoulders and tapped the tip of Dongmyeong's nose with his own. "Do you want kisses?"</p><p>Dongmyeong sighed. "You know I just had your dick in my mouth."</p><p>"I'll deal with it," Hwanwoong whispered. "I want to make you feel better. You keep looking like you want to cry." He tilted his head to the side and edged forward, just grazing Dongmyeong's lips. "Mmm?"</p><p>Dongmyeong curled his arms around Hwanwoong's little waist and landed a proper kiss on his thin lips. He pulled back and let his thumb softly stroke Hwanwoong's lower back. He sighed again and let go of the dancer. "Take me home," he said.</p><p>They didn't acknowledge the other two boy trainees, but Dongmyeong and Hwanwoong could still feel Keonhee's eyes staring at them intently. Gunmin, on the other hand, turned away and blushed again. When Dongmyeong entered his own band's dorm, he headed straight for his bunk and buried himself under the blankets. Maybe if he just pretended not to exist, all the embarrassment would go away.</p><p>The bunk sank under the weight of someone else taking a seat at the edge of it. A hand landed on his back and started rubbing circles. "Are you okay?" It was Giwook's voice asking him. Dongmyeong whimpered nonsense in response. "Are you sick?"</p><p>"No," Dongmyeong said, muffled by the blanket over his head. As soon as he said it, he wanted to take it back. Claiming sickness was much easier than explaining… that.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it, Giwook-ah," Dongmyeong said. He was confused now. His head was telling him he was still embarrassed. His heart was fluttering under the touch of the boy he'd been crushing on for years. Maybe he'd tell Giwook everything someday. "Please leave me alone?"</p><p>More weight piled on top of Dongmyeong's body as Giwook attempted to hug him, laying his head on Dongmyeong's shoulder. "If you want to talk about it later, let me know."</p><p>"Mmhmm," Dongmyeong grunted. The weight removed itself from Dongmyeong's person and he was alone in the room again. He felt like electricity and heartache and burning, all at the same time. </p><p>Late that night, Dongmyeong woke to a shuffling and clattering in the dorm's kitchen. He tiptoed out to see what was happening, only to find Hyungu pouring himself a shot of soju. "I can't sleep, Dongmyeong-ah," Hyungu explained when he saw the younger boy watching him. "I'll share if you don't tell anybody." Hyungu poured another shot and passed it to Dongmyeong.</p><p>"Why can't you sleep?" Dongmyeong asked.</p><p>"I'm still reeling from the news we got today," Hyungu said. He downed his shot and scrunched his face up, shaking his head. "They're changing our name, but I don't know what it will be yet."</p><p>"That's what I was afraid of," Dongmyeong mumbled. He drank half of his shot and coughed. "You just drink this straight?" Hyungu laughed quietly and lifted a napkin to his bandmate's lips. "Can you put this in something else for me?"</p><p>"Yeah," Hyungu sighed. He poured a glass of orange juice and mixed in the equivalent of a few shots from the soju bottle, then handed the concoction over to Dongmyeong. "Is this better?"</p><p>Dongmyeong took a sip, thought for a moment, and confirmed. "I had the worst day of my life," he said, unsure of what else he was going to tell his hyung. Hyungu lifted an eyebrow. "I guess I can't just say that and not tell you what happened, huh?"</p><p>"Correct," Hyungu said as he poured another shot for himself. "Do go on. I won't judge you."</p><p>"I've been seeing Hwanwoong, kind of," Dongmyeong mumbled into his drink. "You know, casually." Hyungu's eyes widened, but he said nothing. "We got caught by Gunmin today while I was, you know…" he trailed off. "I was giving him… oral sex?"</p><p>Hyungu downed his second shot and set the glass down on the kitchen counter. "That's… awkward," he chuckled. "So, you and Hwanwoong?"</p><p>"We're not dating," Dongmyeong said. "He's made that very clear."</p><p>"Do you want to date him?"</p><p>"I don't know," Dongmyeong whined. He took a big gulp from his drink, feeling the soju starting to swim around his brain. "I don't know what I feel. Maybe? Hyung, I like a lot of boys. Like, <em>a lot.</em> I even like you a bit. You're handsome." Hyungu chuckled as he poured still another shot, checking the amount left in the bottle by holding it up by the night light over the sink. "I guess I have feelings for Hwanwoong. But they're not as strong as what I felt for Jun. Or… you know what? You don't want to know."</p><p>Hyungu drank his third shot, then held out the bottle to Dongmyeong. "Only a little left. Do you want it in your juice?" When Dongmyeong nodded, Hyungu poured the remainder of the soju into his cup and set the empty bottle aside for recycling. "Talk to me. I won't breathe a word to anyone. Well, unless you're talking about hurting yourself or something."</p><p>"I'm constantly hurting myself," Dongmyeong whispered. "I've had a crush on someone for a long time."</p><p>"Tell him."</p><p>"No! Hyung! I can't do that." Dongmyeong sipped at the alcohol that sat on top of his juice. It wasn't mixed in like the other three or four shots were, and he made a face at the strong flavor. "Maybe, in time, I'll have the guts. But he doesn't feel the same. I know him too well."</p><p>"Ah," Hyungu said with a sage nod. "I see. You know him well, huh?"</p><p>"I won't tell you who," Dongmyeong insisted. "I want to cry."</p><p>Hyungu turned away, rinsed his shot glass, and set it next to the sink. He took the drink out of Dongmyeong's hand and set it on the counter, then tightly wrapped both arms around the smaller boy. "Go ahead. I said before, I'm not here to judge you."</p><p>So Dongmyeong cried. About Hwanwoong and Gunmin, about his feelings, about Hwanwoong's cigarettes, about the band name. About Giwook. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are we all counting down the hours to ONE?!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hwanwoong combed his bangs out of his face with his fingers and exhaled a long sigh. He looked at the door in front of him. MAS were on the other side of it, practicing. Even with soundproofing, the noise bled through the walls and door. Hwanwoong thought about how noisy bands are. If he wasn't in RBW Boys, would he be using his guitar skills in a band of his own? Maybe. </p><p>The noise died and Hwanwoong steeled himself. He lifted his fist and knocked against the door. No one answered for a minute, so he tried again, pounding against the wood. Yonghoon, the frontman, wearing glasses and no makeup, opened the practice room door just a crack and looked questioningly down at Hwanwoong. "I need your keyboardist," Hwanwoong said instead of a greeting. </p><p>"Can you wait?" Yonghoon asked. "We need him more."</p><p>"Have him meet me at the river when you guys are done, please," Hwanwoong said. "I'll be there until midnight."</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Yonghoon pushed the door open wider and leaned against the frame. The room behind him was dim compared to everywhere else at the company. Why are bands averse to light? Hwanwoong caught Dongmyeong's eyes watching him through the door. "Do you want to come in and listen?" Yonghoon went on. "You can wait for Dongmyeong-ah in here. You might be less bored than if you spent hours sitting out by the river." Hwanwoong shook his head. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but I don't want a couple of kids out all on their own at night. Come on inside."</p><p>Hwanwoong stuffed his hands in his pockets, finding the absence of cigarettes and matches stressful. But he was keeping his promise to Dongmyeong and to himself. He sheepishly crossed the threshold into the room on Yonghoon's heels, and the door swung shut. Yonghoon was still giving him awkward looks and sideways glances. Dongmyeong really hadn't told his bandmates, had he? No, wait. The guitarist was smirking. Maybe he was the only one who knew. Hwanwoong nodded to all of the band members before settling on the floor against the wall. </p><p>"You're too close to my amp," said the guitarist. Hwanwoong wanted to say his name was… Hyungu? Truth be told, he hadn't spent much time with the other members of Dongmyeong's band. He looked to his right, at the speaker that hummed gently beside him. "You should move over to, uh, probably that wall." Hyungu pointed at the wall in the back of the room. "It's not that I don't want you up here. I just don't want to deafen you." Hyungu smiled warmly. "Just looking out for your ears, my friend. Are you younger than me?"</p><p>"Older, I think," Hwanwoong said as he rose to his feet. "August of 1998."</p><p>"November," Hyungu said. "Hyung, please, move to the other wall."</p><p>Hwanwoong smiled at the guitarist and shuffled to the spot he had suggested. He folded to the floor again, leaning comfortably against the wall, with his eyes on Dongmyeong. Something on Dongmyeong's face was asking what Hwanwoong was doing in their practice space. </p><p>He sat there for a couple of hours, occasionally standing up again so his overworked muscles wouldn't tighten up. He'd gone into a sort of trance toward the end of their practice session, lulled by honey voices and talented hands. Suddenly, the hum from Hyungu's amp snapped, crackled, and became a loud drone. The guitarist had unplugged his instrument and set it on a stand near his chair. The speaker popped loudly when Hyungu flipped the power switch on its back. "You need to get that thing fixed!" Dongmyeong howled. "Either you'll deafen us all, or it will catch fire."</p><p>"It's fine," Hyungu argued as he coiled his guitar cable. "I'd say I have at least another week before I need to take it to the shop."</p><p>"You're saying that because you can't pay for the repair until next week," Giwook, the bassist, pointed out. </p><p>"New speakers are expensive," Hyungu muttered. "That's what needs to be replaced. It's mostly blown."</p><p>"Hwanwoong!" the drummer hollered from behind his noiseproof box. "We're done! Do you want to learn anything while you're here? I can give you a drumming lesson!"</p><p>Hwanwoong smiled softly and shook his head. "I'm just here to steal Dongmyeong-ah away from you," he laughed. "But thank you. I might take you up on that one day."</p><p>After Yonghoon asked once again for them to stick close by, Hwanwoong took Dongmyeong's hand and led him to the company cafe. It wasn't ideal, but it was empty at that point in the evening. He bought Dongmyeong a strawberry smoothie and they sat across from each other at a small table. Hwanwoong traced his fingers over its white surface, drawing imaginary pictures, trying to make the words come out.</p><p>"It's over, huh?" Dongmyeong spoke up, startling the dancer. Hwanwoong met his eyes. They were dry, so far, anyway. "Us, I mean. We're done?"</p><p>"Dongmyeong-ah-"</p><p>"A simple 'yes' or 'no' would suffice, hyung," Dongmyeong interrupted. "I saw it coming." He sipped his smoothie. "Do you think it's too late to ask for whipped cream on this?"</p><p>"You're… handling this really well," Hwanwoong said.</p><p>"As I said, I saw it coming." Dongmyeong shrugged his narrow shoulders. "I don't think I'm upset. But you have to stay my friend."</p><p>"Of course." Hwanwoong was dumbfounded. "How did you know breaking up was my plan tonight?"</p><p>"Is it a breakup if we were never dating?" Dongmyeong mused. "I knew this wouldn't work out for a while. Really, hyung. Acting all shy and sheepish? Taking me someplace public so I can't cry and make a scene? You've done this before."</p><p>"What will you do now?" Hwanwoong sipped his own smoothie and found he agreed with Dongmyeong. It really could use some whipped cream.</p><p>"I'll let real love come to me, I think." Dongmyeong rested his chin in his hand and smiled, dimples digging into his cheeks. "I don't have time to go looking for a boyfriend. But if one should happen to fall into my lap, I can't say I'd turn him down. What about you?"</p><p>"I quit smoking," Hwanwoong blurted proudly. He turned his pockets inside-out to prove they were empty. Dongmyeong cheered quietly. "Thank you. I have a lot of work to do, I think. It's a good thing we weren't dating. I was an asshole."</p><p>"Mmm, you really were!" Dongmyeong laughed. "Be better for the next one."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>They walked back to the dorms together, this time without holding hands. They rode the elevator to their floor and paused together in the hallway between their dorms. "I'm sorry for messing around with you like I did," Hwanwoong said. He dug his hands into his pockets again. </p><p>"It's okay, hyung." Dongmyeong reached out and placed his hands on both of Hwanwoong's shoulders. "I just hope you had a good time." </p><p>Hwanwoong stepped into Dongmyeong's bubble and wrapped his arms around Dongmyeong's waist. He laid his head down on Dongmyeong's shoulder. Dongmyeong returned the hug, squeezing Hwanwoong's shoulders tightly. "Have a good night, okay?"</p><p>"You too."</p><p>They parted, each going to his own dorm. Hwanwoong spilled everything, minus the naughty details, to his members. He now had a third boy to tell, and Kim Youngjo was riveted by the tale. </p><p>Dongmyeong collapsed into his bunk and was almost immediately greeted by Giwook, hanging upside-down out of the top bunk and smiling that heart-melting smile. So he entertained his best friend like he always did at their sleepovers as kids. Dongmyeong still wouldn't say he was in love with Giwook. That could wait until he had a little more courage. Maybe he would save it for a couple of years. Maybe finding another love, actual love this time, would douse the fire he stoked for Giwook. Maybe…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And... that's it! Canonically (in my WeUsVerse, if you've been paying attention to it), this story comes before Dongmyeong ever meets Jinseo. And I can write that story as well if anyone wants it. </p><p>I hope you liked it! Please don't be shy to talk to me. I'm from Minnesota. We're famous for being nice.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like it!<br/>Kisses!</p><p>- Rose</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>